T G i F (nsfw)
by Ca isn't calsium but Calico
Summary: Karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat, kau akan punya hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk melupakan semuanya [super late bday fic untuk Retatsu Namikaze]


Beberapa bohlam pecah. Lukisan miring. Radio mengumandangkan musik dengan volume maksimal. Isi bantal mencuat keluar. Sebuah laptop yang mengakses situs dewasa terpampang jelas. Dan yang tak boleh ketinggalan adalah teman sebaya bergender sama yang berbaring tanpa busana di sebelah tokoh utama kita hari ini.

Kagami Taiga, hanya terpana melihat sekeliling tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hari ini hari Sabtu dan di hari Jumat kemarin, dia dan sahabatnnya telah melakukan sebuah kenakalan remaja.

Ah, situasi ini mirip dengan yang terdapat pada lirik lagu Katy Perry.

**.**

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

** TGiF (c) Calico Neko**

**Super late bday fic untuk Retatsu Namikaze dan semua yang kangen dengan mereka.  
Enjoy, my very first KagaKuro(?) in M!**

**.**

"Hah? Kalian belum pernah pergi clubbing?"

Nada bicara Takao sebenanya bernada heran, namun terdengar sangat mengejek, dibarengi wajahnya yang memang selalu tampak mengesalkan.

Ya. Cerita di hari Jumat adalah karena ulah Takao Kazunari, salah seorang mahasiswa jurusan teknik sipil yang memang terkenal akan hobinya menjajaki diskotik-diskotik ternama. Berburu teman kencan adalah tujuannya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja yang penting main," begitu ucapnya ketika ditanyai.

Tapi jangan salah sangka. Main di sini bukanlah one night stand atau semacamnya. Ajakan Takao benar-benar hanya ajakan untuk ditemani, mengobrol, curhat, joged, atau kalau ada uang biasanya mentraktir minum.

Salah satu makhluk yang berhasil diakalinya adalah Kagami.

"Dasar bocah, tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang."

Besar badan besar tempramen, itulah dia. Dengan hanya ucapan tersebut rupanya cukup untuk membuatnya termakan suasana. Berbeda dengan sososk mungil bersurai biru muda yang diam saja karena dia memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia malam, Kagami secara lugas menerima 'tantangan'.

Namun, dia yang menerima tantangan, mengapa Kuroko Tetsuya juga harus turut serta?

Jawabannya karena Kagami takut. Setidaknya kalau ada seorang virgin dalam hal bersenang-senang ala Takao, akan ada teman yang tidak kalah cupunya nanti.

* * *

Dimulailah cerita.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Kagami dan Kuroko sudah siap sedia di sebuah pelataran parkir sebuah diskotik tempat mereka janji bertemu dengan Takao yang kebetulan tempat si raven bekerja sebagai seorang DJ.

Manusia dengan berbagai penampilan berlalu lalang, memerhatikan Kagami dan Kuroko yang memiliki bau keperjakaan yang sangat kental. Beberapa kali keduanya mendapat lirikan mengejek, banyak pula yang secara terang-terangan menunjuk sambil terkiki geli.

Kalau kata Takao yang tiba sekitar 5 menit kemudian, kedua ABG tersebut telah melakukan yang namanya fashion crime, alias saltum. Akan wajar kalau di dalam nanti mereka mendapat delikan lebih kejam.

"Kalian mau kemana? Kuliah?"

Sebuah kaos polos, ditutup kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikancing hingga atas, serta jeans yang tersetrika rapi, ditambah muka baik-baik dambaan para ibu. Salah kostum kah?

Iya, salah kostum bagi pengunjung lain, tapi baik Kuroko maupun Kagami sangatlah tidak peduli. Fokus mata dan pikiran hanya pada sekitar.

Semerbak asap rokok menyapu indera penglihatan, liak-liuk pinggang menari tak kenal lelah, gelas-gelas bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting, musik bervolume dan ber-bass tinggi mengiris pendengaran, dan pencahayaan dari strobelights maupun laser mengisi ruangan gelap.

Belum apa-apa Kuroko sudah memegang kepalanya, pusing. Suasana seperti ini sangatlah tak cocok untuknya.

"Yosh, selamat bersenang-senang, teman! Nanti aku susul kalian!"

Tidak bertanggung jawab, si pengajak meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tak tentu arah tujuan.

Bersenang-senang? Bagaimana caranya?

Pertanyaan yang bercokol dalam pikiran keduanya mungkin terdengar konyol, namun itu kenyataan.

"Kuroko, bagamana kalau kita lebih ke tengah?"

Ajakan tersebut bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dituruti dan dijalankan sebab semakin ke tengah suasana semakin riuh dan penuh. Beberapa kali mereka mendapat tabrakan. Dan harap dicatat, tabrakan yang dimaksud adalah tabrakan empuk, alias dada para wanita yang menggerayangi punggung maupun dada bidang Kuroko dan Kagami. Gerayangan di pantat pun tak ayal didapati. Entah siapa yang melakukannya.

Yang jelas ... ini berbahaya bagi desiran darah yang kian naik.

"Kagami-kun, aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Yang ditanyai memberikan pandangan bertanya. Heran, mereka belum lima menit berada di sini, pengalaman secuil belum diperoleh.

Akan tetapi, si jangkung bersurai merah pun harus mengakui di dalam hati kalau dia tidak nyaman berada di sini, belum lagi mereka harus berteriak untuk berkomunikasi. Tempat penuh hingar bingar bukanlah sumber kesenangannya.

"Kita coba minum dulu, supaya si Takao tidak berisik lagi."

Selesai mengatakannya, punggung Kagami ditabrak pria bermata sendu yang disinyalir mabuk. Dia hanya mendumel tak senang sambil mengekor di belakang Kuroko.

Di bagian depan diskotik terdapat sebuah bar, lengkap dengan botol-botol berisikan likuid entah apa yang selalu siap sedia disajikan bagi kerongkongan penikmatnya.

Di bagian inilah, ketika Takao sudah mulai beraksi di panggung teringginya di antara tangan yang mengacungkan gelas dan sorakan tak jelas, baik si biru muda maupun si merah kebingungan.

Tidak tahu nama dan jenis minuman apalagi harga, keduanya tidak tahu harus memesan apa. Salah pilih yang ada mengalami kantung kering.

"Kita coba yang paling mainstream saja, Kuroko. Wine."

Setelah sebuah pertanyaan mematikan "Mau wine tahun berapa dan asal mana?" dari seorang bartender berpakaian ala waiter dan jawaban "Yang paling murah saja", sebuah gelas berisikan seperempat cairan berwana merah gelap dengan kadar alkohol sekira 10% mereka santap. Tepat, segelas berdua. Sepertinya perlu dicatat pula kalau keduanya adalah mahasiswa belum kerja. Uang adalah segalanya.

"Hm, rasanya lumayan juga."

Pendapat Kagami jelas berbeda dengan Kuroko yang mengernyit sambil memijit hidungnya. Aroma alkohol yang kata kebanyakan orang 'hanya 10%' rupanya sangat tinggi untuknya.

"Ano, Kagami-kun, aku pusing."

Dan secara mendadak, kepala Kuroko jatuh ke atas meja bar. Dengan pipi bersemu merah dan mata tertutup, dia tidur atau pingsan?!

Tak lebih dari 30 menit si kedua perjaka berada di 'acara perdana bersama kehidupan malam', belum menikmati apapun selain dua teguk wine, Kagami telah menggendong si tak lagi sadar Kuroko di punggungnya menuju ke mobilnya.

Takao tertawa lepas ketika Kagami mengabarinya dengan cara berteriak kepada ponselnya kalau mereka akan pulang duluan.

Karena Kuroko, seorang Kagami punya sejarah terpendek berada di sebuah diskotik.

.

.

* * *

Kecil tapi berat, itulah Kuroko.

Berhubung Kagami tidak tahu dimana rumah si pemilik anjing bernama Nigou berada, mau tak mau dia harus membawanya ke sebuah kamar apartemen berukuran studio yang merangkap tempat tinggalnya selama Kagami menjabat sebagai mahasiswa.

Memastikan Kuroko terbaring dengan aman di kasur double-sized-nya, Kagami kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sebentar berada di bawah guyuran air hangat sepertinya baik untuk tubuh dan pikiran. Salahkan dengan suasana remang penuh kedipan lampu dan laser, pusingnya masih berbekas.

Sambil mengeringkan tubuh dan kepala, Kagami bersumpah untuk tidak lagi-lagi pergi ke tempat semacam tadi. Semasa bodoh dengan Takao yang menyebutnya cupu, kuper, kudet, atau apapun istilahnya.

Kagami mendesah, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langah gontai karena mengantuk. Kemudian dia teringat kalau Kuroko berada di kasurnya sekarang, tidak mungkin dia seranjang dengannya kan? Walau sahabat sekalipun, mereka itu sama-sama lelaki dan hanya berdua dalam satu kamar kecil. Apa kata dunia?

Namun siapa sangka, di waktu singkatnya melakukan ritual kamar mandi justru menemukan Kuroko yang sudah sadarkan diri, duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan sebuah laptop menyala tepat di depan matanya.

"Kagami-kun..."

Sapaan barusan terdengar janggal sebab lebih terdengar seperti desahan menggoda. Dengan wajah memerah karena alkohol dan kancing kemeja yang telah dibuka seluruhnya sehingga memperlihatkan kaos berwarna abu-abu, secara tak sadar Kagami melongo bloon.

"Kuroko, kamu sudah sadar? Mau aku ambilkan air putih?"

Belum terjawab, pendengaran Kagami menangkap suara-suara janggal dari arah laptopnya.

"Ah... lagi... terus... iya... di situ... enak... ah..."

Ludah keterkejutan tertelan.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau—"

Terburu-buru Kagami menghampiri elektronik serba guna tersebut, menemukan laman di mana terpampang secara gamblang seorang perempuan yang tengah beradu fisik dengan lawan jenisnya.

Situs porno!

Kalau boleh ingin rasanya si surai merah mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Ini adalah guilty pleasure-nya. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang polos, tempramen, bisa diandalkan, hobi berteriak. Namun dengan yang satu ini, hobi menonton adegan ber-rating dewasa ... mau taruh dimana mukanya yang ganteng ini?! Dan kenapa Kuroko bisa mengetahuinya?

"Aku ingin pinjam laptop Kagami-kun sebentar. Karena Kagami-kun sedang mandi, jadi aku belum sempat izin. Dan waktu aku buka, laptopnya masih stand-by dan langsung terhubung ke situs ini."

Mati kuadrat. Kebiasaan buruknya untuk jarang mematikan laptop rupanya membuahkan hasil: malu.

Kuroko rupanya sadar akan perubahan mimik Kagami yang terlihat cemas. Untuk mengambil laptop dari tangan si surai biru muda pun sepertinya dia tak mampu.

Dari balik mata tak fokusnya, Kuroko tersenyum geli.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun."

"Janji, ya?"

Ada yang salah ketika Kagami memasang wajah lega bercampur senyum sumringah. Seperti anak kecil manis, membuat Kuroko yang sebetulnya mampu menekan pengaruh alkohol terbawa suasana.

Lengan terulur ke depan, lalu melingkar di sekeliling leher sang pemilik alis aneh.

"Hmmph?!"

Mengejutkan itu adalah ketika sahabatmu menciummu mendadak dengan kerakusan yang sangat.

Tubuh Kagami terbanting ke belakang ketika tubuh mungil tersebut menubruknya keras. Entah karena kekuatan wine yang tadi diminumnya, Kagami sungguh kesulitan bergerak tatkala Kuroko mematri tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tangan kekarnya nihil menarik lepas Kuroko, yang ada dia semakin beringas.

Lidah yang berhasil memasuki gua hangat ketika dia terhenyak kaget berhasil menginvasi isinya. Sensasinya aneh ketika kelihaian pedang tak bertulang tersebut bersapa dengan lidah Kagami yang diam. Manis wine, aroma alkohol, geli ketika papila bertemu dinding isi mulut, serta hangat temperatur tubuh Kuroko, bersatu padu di dalam sana. Memabukkan.

Tanda sadar mata beriris merahnya terpejam, sedikit menikmati permainan mendadak yang Kuroko lemparkan padanya.

Terbuai sepersekian detik, Kagami membuka mata, fokus mata dan pikiran atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kembali tangan berotot itu menarik dan mendorong Kuroko dari atas tubuhnya. Masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Lengan Kuroko justru dengan nakalnya bergerak tangkas menyingkap kemeja sekaligus kaos yang kini sudah berantakan, mengelus kotak-kotak otot serta dada bidang Kagami dengan gerakan melingkar menggelikan. Tak ketinggalan, sebuah cubitan pelan Kuroko hadiahkan pada puting kecoklatan Kagami.

Si jangkung melenguh keenakan dan si pendek menyeringai tipis di antara cumbuan yang belum terputus.

Rupa-rupanya bagian tersebut adalah salah satu titik lemah Kagami.

Berkatnya, Kuroko mengubah posisinya hingga yang berada di bawahnya tak mampu berkutik lebih banyak lagi dengan duduk di atas perut dan menjepitnya kencang dengan kedua pahanya. Kedua tangan pun kini sibuk memainkan masing-masing bundaran cokelat itu, masih tak menghentikan penyatuan mulut yang kini menghasilkan saliva berlebih.

Lenguhan kembali keluar dan ini jelaslah semakin gawat ketika disadari kalau 'sang adik tersayang' di selatan sana sudah bangun. Sang sahabat memang lelaki, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia itu wangi, lembut, mungil, berkulit halus, seperti perempuan. Hal ini cukup sebagai trigger libidonya

Khawatir tenggelam dalam euforia yang tak berujung, Kagami meraih bantal yang sedari tadi teronggok dekat kepalanya untuk kemudian menghantamkannya ke tubuh Kuroko. Nihil. Dicoba lagi untuk yang kedua dan di kali ketiga, bantal pecah, mengguyurkan busa di dalamnya ke tubuh Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, hik."

Seperti seorang psikopat mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan si pemilik mata sebiru langit. Busa yang menempel di rambutnya memberi kesan mengerikan. Dan tatapan mata itu ... seperti hendak menjadikan Kagami seekor harimau guling.

Bantal yang telah pecah dilempar keras hingga menabrak lampu tidur. Satu pencahaan sukses mati, membuat suasana kian mencekam dalam keremangan.

Kagami menelan ludah. Tak mau mengakui, namun dia jelas ketakutan melihat Kuroko dalam mode mabuk.

"Kuroko, kau mabuk!"

"Hah~? Akuh tidakh mabok~ hik."

"Kau itu jelas— Aww!"

Sepertinya Kuroko ingin menunjukkan kuasanya terhadap Kagami. Brutal, sebuah gigitan dia berikan pada leher jenjang si surai merah. Deretan gigi dan warna merah darah jelas terbentuk di sana. Sakit.

Dan seakan satu gigitan tidak cukup, Kuroko kali ini bergerak ke sisi leher lainnnya. Namun dia kalah cepat sebab Kagami telah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh termakan sensasi alkohol tersebut ke arah samping hingga punggungnya menubruk sisi kepala ranjang, membuat lukisan bergambar laut yang terpasang di atasnya bergetar lalu miring.

Kesempatan ini tentu Kagami gunakan untuk kabur. Agak sulit sebetulnya mengingat ada yang sudah bangun.

"Diam di situ! Jangan kemana-kemana! Aku ambilkan air dulu!"

Mendengus kesal sambil menggaruk selangkangan, Kagami tak menyadari Kuroko yang bangkit lalu bergerak perlahan menuju ambang jendela.

* * *

Rasa-rasanya tidak ada 5 menit Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di kamarnya untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Namun yang ditemukannya adalah salah pemandangan pengalih fokus baginya.

Gelas tergelincir dari sela jemari, mengguyurkan cairan dingin ke telapak kaki Kagami yang telanjang.

"A-a-a-a-a apa yang..."

Gagap, wajah bersemu merah, mata membulat, jantung berdetak cepat, kaki goyah seperti jelly, ketika menemukan sang sahabat yang telah dikenalnya tahunan berdiri tanpa busana sehelai pun, dengan kejantanan miliknya yang telah berdiri gagah, di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Semilir angin pukul 1 dini hari yang memasuki kamar lantai 21 menerbangkan lembut helaian biru muda rambut pemiliknya. Tak lupa dengan lagu Satisfaction karya Benni Bennasi yang mengalun kencang dari mini compo.

Suasana ini membuatnya berpikir...

'_He's hot..._'

Sadar dengan pikiran gilanya, Kagami menampar keras pipinya. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki pikiran aneh begitu pada sahabat lelakinya? Apa ini tanda kalau kiamat semakin dekat?

Setelah memastikan paru-parunya telah memasok cukup oksigen untuk membuatnya kuat 'menghadapi' Kuroko, si surai merah mendekati si dia, hendak menariknya menjauh dari angin malam yang sangat tak baik untuk kesehatan.

Bodoh mungkin kata lain yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Taiga. Seharusnya dia belajar dari pengalaman sekian menit yang lalu, dimana dia nyaris dimakan Kuroko yang tak sadar penuh akan perbuatannya.

Ditarik perlahan untuk didorong keras, si harimau lagi-lagi dipiting di bawah Kuroko, kali ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang berada dalam mode telanjang bulat. Tangan Kagami serasa pas dan nyaman bertengger di sisi pinggang biolanya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan epidermis lembut tersebut.

'_Shit! Kuroko seksi sekali..._'

Terlepas dari pikiran kotornya, si mungil menggunakan kesempatan 'menikmati tubuh seksi Kuroko' dengan membuka sabuk, menurunkan resleting, dan menarik celana jeans Kagami dengan kecepatan kilat.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya sukses tak berbusana, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mengacung tinggi dan belum disentuh.

"Selamat makan~"

"HUWAA! Kau mau apa, Kuroko?!"

Walau sedikit terbawa suasana panas, untungnya masih ada sekian persen kesadaran yang mengingatkan si merah atas apa yang hendak Kuroko lakukan pada si lolipop basah di bawah sana. Kuroko tersungkur di lantai setelah berhasil ditendang jatuh oleh kaki ukuran besar Kagami.

Bagian ekskresi penciri ke-manly-an itu kotor. Kuroko jelaslah mabuk untuk punya niatan menjilat bagian tersebut, kan?

Ya, Kuroko 100% mabuk. Ke-OOC-annya meningkat tajam. Dalam sejarah pertemanannya dengan dia, tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya seorang Tetsuya menerjang Kagami hingga terjungkal untuk kemudian melayangkan ciuman penuh nafsu dan lapar, kan?

Terjadi lagi, ciuman panas dan becek yang meningkatkan libido. Tubuh Kuroko yang tak berbusana, kulit lembut dan tanpa cacat, jelas bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk Kagami sentuh sekarang. Akan tetapi, Kagami tak mampu menghilangkan sensasi keras dan hangatnya 'adik' Kuroko di atas perutnya. Ini membuatnya gila.

Kegilaan meningkat ketika Kuroko mengangkat pinggangnya, melepas ciuman, dan berujar pelan, "Kagami-kun, masuk sekarang ya ..."

"Ehh!"

Bibir digigit kencang guna meredam desahan nikmat yang hendak kabur.

Panas dan sempit adalah sensasi yang diperolehnya ketika tanpa aba-aba maupun persiapan Kuroko melahap masuk kejantanan Kagami ke dalam liang virginnya. Waktu terasa lama ketika ini terjadi.

Kebingungan pun Kagami peroleh, terbagi untuk menarik Kuroko atau membantunya turun lebih dalam. Ujung-ujungnya tangan Kagami hanya beristirahat sambil mencengkeram erat pinggang Kuroko, menahan sensasi geli di sekitar perutnya, seakan ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam sana.

"Kagami-kun, ayo kita coba seperti yang ada di situs tadi."

Satu ronde penuh deru nafas. Dengan Kuroko duduk mengangkang lebar di atas pinggulnya sehingga memperlihatkan secara jelas lekuk tubuh sempurna dan kulit mulus, bergerak naik turun tanpa lelah, Kagami hanya bisa menjadi pihak penerima.

Putih yang membasahi kemeja Kagami serta isi tubuh Kuroko mereka peroleh bersamaan.

Dan layaknya para pasangan, Kagami menghadiahi kecupan singkat di bibir Kuroko yang tertutup karena kantuk sebelum membawa dia berbaring di sebelah Kuroko ke pelabuhan mimpi.

.

.

* * *

Hari Sabtu pukul 09.54, Kagami terbangun dengan pikiran yang melanglang buana mengingat hari kemarin, atau tepatnya kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kuroko jelas salah dengan membiarkan dirinya mabuk dan memberikan dirinya secara cuma-cuma, namun Kagami pun jelas bersalah karena tidak menghentikan aktifitas tak masuk nalar mereka.

'_Bodoh!_' geram Kagami merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menjambak surai merahnya hingga beberapa helai tercabut.

Dia jelas bingung harus menjelaskan apa ketika Kuroko bangun nanti. Pikiran buruk mengenai sang sahabat yang menghajarnya membabi buta masih lebih baik daripada apabila Kuroko memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka.

'_Tidak!_'

Kagami jelas tidak mau kalau tidak bisa bersahabat lagi dengannya. Kuroko adalah salah seorang yang terpenting baginya, salah satu yang ingin dia sayangi dan lindungi selalu.

Menangisi tindakan bodohnya, dirasakan gerakan dari arah kanannya.

Kuroko sadar.

Dia bangkit dari berbaringnya. Gerakannya hati-hati, seakan menahan sakit. Kepala bersurai biru muda acak-acakan tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah sosok jangkung di sebelahnya.

Akan tetapi, ketika Kagami menahan nafas, Kuroko justru memberinya tatapan intens nan ramah. Senyum penuh perhatian bersemayam jelas di bibirnya yang merah agak membengkak.

"Ku-kuroko, biar aku jelaskan! Kemarin kau—"

"Kemarin aku tidak mabuk, Kagami-kun. Aku hanya berpura-pura."

Hening menyelimuti isi ruangan, nafas tak terdengar di udara.

"Eh?"

Senyum ramah kembali dia layangkan pada Kagami yang masih memasang mimik bingung. Ketika Kuroko bangkit dengan kedua lututnya dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi di bibirnya pun si merah masih diam membatu, tak merespon apapun.

"Karena kemarin hari Jumat, Kagami-kun. Kau punya hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk melupakan kesalahan kita kemarin, sehingga di hari Senin nanti kita akan bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

Kagami masih tidak mengerti.

"Kemarin hari Jumat, Kagami-kun. Walau sekali, aku ingin membuat kesalahan terindah dengan orang terpenting bagiku."

Kecupan yang lebih lama kembali melayang, menghantarkan Kuroko melangkah agak pincang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh. Jejak cairan terlihat jelas dari antara kaki jenjangnya.

Termangu bingung, otak dangkalnya rupanya belum mampu menangkap maksud Kuroko yang secara tersirat menjelaskan kalau dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, mencintai sang sahabat, Kagami Taiga.

.

~ _Thanks God it's Friday. We'll use Saturday and Sunday to forget everything. And when Monday comes, we'll act as if nothing happens_ ~

.

* * *

**A/N:** Wilujeng tepang taun, Neng Nami! Maaf lama, tapi sesuai janji yang entah kapan, aku buatin KagaKuro/KuroKaga M-nya. Semoga suka ^^

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir dan membaca. Feedback, please!

_bdg0608141645_


End file.
